


Crumbled cake and beaming smiles

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Series: Ignis fluff week [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: My fic for day 1 of Ignis fluff ^.^A mixture of scrapped knees and this is my favourite.Noctis bakes Ignis a cake hehehe <3





	Crumbled cake and beaming smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this XD
> 
> These two are adorable ^.^
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Owch,” Ignis whined as he felt the burn of his exposed knee scrape along the ground. He dusted his palms together, they weren’t bad but his knee stung. 

He rocked himself back to sit on his bottom and took a look at his injury. There were a few droplets of blood but it was nothing that warranted immediate attention. 

“Come on Iggy, follow me!” An impatient voice called from up ahead.

Ignis looked up from his knee and towards the young raven haired boy that was holding an outstretched hand in his direction. He couldn’t let a small scrap ruin the young prince’s fun.

“Iggy, I wanna play! Let’s play!” Noctis bounced excitedly on feet. He waved his hand to try and entice Ignis to take hold of it. 

A smile formed on his face as he watched the five-year-old bounce with uncontainable excitement. “On my way,” he chimed and pushed himself to his feet and jogged forward to close the gap that separated himself from Noctis.

With their hands firmly entwined, Ignis jogged beside Noctis, whose little legs were running at full speed.

“Come on, Iggy! We gotta be faster!” Noctis panted. He wore a wide smile on his face.

“Might I inquire as to where you are taking me?” Ignis asked as he let himself continue to be led by the prince. It felt as though they had run the entire length of the Citadel this morning.

He watched Noctis turn and give him a cheeky grin. “You’ll see.”

The prince’s enthusiasm was contagious and the pain from his knee had all but vanished.

Finally, they slowed to a walking pace. It gave time for Ignis to look at Noctis and immediately noticed how red his cheeks had gotten from their running. 

As they turned the corner, Ignis' grew ever curious; Noctis was leading him into the palace kitchens. They had rarely ever come here, mainly due to the kitchens normally being off limits.

Ignis hesitated, "Noct, I'm not sure we should be here."

"Shhh... its okay, Iggy," Noctis smiled at him.

Their fingers slipped apart as Noctis ran up to the counter, he had to go on tiptoes to look at the plate of disfigured cake. “Iggy, look! Look! I made you a cliff cake!” Noctis beamed pointing at his masterpiece that the staff had helped him prepare.

Ignis’ eyes grew wide as he stepped forward and admired the dessert. “This is my favourite…” he said in awe as he looked at the young boy who barely reached his shoulder. He hadn't realised that Noctis knew what foods he liked or disliked because his own tastes were rarely accommodated for. “Noct… thank you.” He couldn’t bring himself to correct Noctis and tell him it’s actually called a chiffon cake. 

The boys sat down together at a nearby table, each with their own slice of cake.

It wasn’t as fluffy as usual but it was certainly the most enjoyable slice of cake that Ignis had ever tasted.


End file.
